Classes
Classes are a designation for what kind of weapon a character uses. Each class has different characteristics that set it apart from other classes. Characters in the same class generally have the same functionality and similar playstyles, with some exceptions. Paintball Revival currently has twelve different classes, and each class has at least three characters. Rifle Main page: Rifle Rifles are a versatile class with average stats, moderate firerate, and good accuracy. Other classes may outdo Rifles in terms of certain stats, but a skilled Rifle can take down any opponent if they can consistently land their shots. Rifles do not directly counter any other class, nor are they countered by any other class. The in-game icon for a rifle is three bullets in a triangular formation. There are currently eleven Rifles in the game: *Akiza - Rifle with vanishing bullets and reverse damage dropoff *Baban - Rifle with high health but low speed *Blake - Rifle with high clip size and firerate *Christie - Rifle with a small clip, as well as the Recycle ability *Destiny - Well-rounded Rifle with many desirable qualities *Faire - Rifle with the Freeze ability, but also with low DPS *Kyle - Basic Rifle, several good traits *Madam Peacock - Basic Rifle, starter character *Maria - Rifle with high damage and DPS but bad range *Shouko - Rifle with the Insanity Haste ability, which slowly increases her speed *The Emperor - Vulnerable rifle with insta-hit and infinite range Shotgun Main page: Shotgun Shotguns are an agile and powerful class, sporting high speed and strong damage. They shoot multiple bullets at once, and most of them can take down their targets with 1-3 good shots, and they can be exceptionally difficult to escape. However, Shotguns have several weaknesses that leave them vulnerable: their firerate, accuracy, and clip size are lower than other close/mid range classes. Shotguns are countered by Miniguns (and to a certain extent, Machines), but they are effective against characters with low HP. The in-game icon for a shotgun is an arc of three bullets, all connected by lines to a single point. There are currently eleven shotguns in the game: *Bruce - A shotgun with a small clip but huge damage, has low range due to his vanishing bullets *Dilan - A shotgun with health drain and good range, deals more damage on head shots. *Jacket - Shotgun with the fastest firerate *Jewelseph - Single-clip shotgun with good range *Johan - Bulky shotgun with good damage but low fire rate *Kostyan - Basic shotgun *Lightning - Very fast speed and projectile velocity, but low health *Luke - Fast-firing single-clip shotgun, highest DPS of all single-clip shotguns *Monty - Fast-firing shotgun with the Recycle ability *Robert - Basic shotgun with lower body damage but great headshot damage; temporarily removed due to being too similiar to Dilan. *Shiriku - Single-clip shotgun with fast speed and projectile velocity *Zane - Basic shotgun, starter character Minigun Main page: Minigun Miniguns are a strong, tanky class. Their high health makes them a difficult target to take down, and their incredible firer ate lets them inflict lethal damage on anybody foolish or unlucky enough to get too close. Despite their incredible bulk and extreme DPS, however, miniguns do have some crippling weaknesses. Miniguns tend to be among the slowest characters in the game, and they have a low effective range. Nonetheless, miniguns are a powerful asset on any team - whether they’re on offense or defense. Miniguns counter shotguns and are countered by snipers and noscopes. The in-game icon for a minigun is a circle of bullets, and there are currently fourteen miniguns in the game: *Alejandro - Basic bulky minigun *Astro - Highest firerate of all miniguns *Aubrey - Minigun with Lifesteal ability and degen *Blossom - Minigun with Fire ability *Cory - Minigun with insanely high DPS, one of the slowest miniguns in the game *Eggward - Basic minigun, starter character *Gabe - Minigun with Recycle *Ivora - Fast minigun, more damage on body shots *Jack-O - Basic minigun with longer range *Lavender - Minigun with second highest firerate *Minotaur - Minigun with Rage ability, one of the slowest miniguns in the game *Stue - Minigun with highest regen rate and damage *testerchar - Developer-exclusive minigun with all abilities and high health/damage *Zeus - Bulky minigun with Final Form ability, one of the slowest miniguns in the game Sniper Main page: Sniper Category:Unfinished